Can't Deny You
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Logan could never deny Kendall of anything, it was something he would never be able to explain...the blonde was just purely magical like that.


So this is just a cute litte Kogan one-shot that I thought of the other day. I kinda realized whenever Kendall wants something either on real life or in the show Logan always gives it to him so this was inspired by that.I thinkits thoose eyes,lol. Also in the beginging when Kendall talks its supposed to be like that because he's only four and cant talk right yet.

When Kendall was four: (Logan couldnt say no to Kendall, even if he lost a game)

"Wogan swow done!"

Logan turnend around mid run, not even minding to stop his fast movements, he stared at his best friend who was falling behind, Kendall was the baby of there group of friends which included himself, Kendall, Carlos and James. He and the other brunette and the Latino were all five years old and really fast, but little Kendall was still only four years old and he had shorter legs then his other three friends, the four best friends were currently playing tag in the Mitchells backyard and James was it, Logan and Carlos were running fast from the pretty boy but little Kendall couldnt keep up and James was going easy on him and he was still just a foot behind the blonde.

"Come on Kendall you can do it! Run faster!" Logan yelled with a grin, but he did slow down a little bit.

Kendall tried, he really did, his little cheeks turnend pink from the strain he was putting on his legs, but even still James was way faster and he hit the little blondes shoulder almost making him fall over.

"Kendalls it!" James screeched and then he and Carlos ran off laughing because they knew Kendall could never touch them.

Kendall let out a frustrated sigh before running after James and Carlos putting his all into trying to cetch his friends, and it was clear that the two boys were messing with him, they slowed down enough just so Kendall was a foot away from them, the pale little fingers of Kendalls hand almost touching them before they would run away laughing.

"Your na paying fair!" Kendall cried as tears pooled into his big green eyes.

"Come get me Kendall!" Logan said.

Kendall did because he knew Logan would be nice and play fair, but after a minute Carlos and James were interrupting and little Kendall was trying to cetch all three of his friends at once.

James and Carlos were litterly running circles around there blonde friend, giggling all the while, snickering when Kendall got even more and more frutrated. Kendall huffed and decided to just go after Logan, the brunette smiled as Kendall ran after him, trying to grab the bottom of Logans sweatervest, put everytime he tried to he would trip and he would have to try all over again.

Carlos and James were sitting on the bench in Logans backyard juice boxers in hand as they watched Logan and Kendall, it woud be very easy for Kendall to quickly tag on of them but he wanted to tag Logan, just Logan and no one else.

"Pezze Wogie swow down!" Little Kendall cried tears to the brim in his big innocent green eyes.

"No!" Logan said playfully not realizing how upset his best friend was.

Kendall sat on the ground to tired to go on as he began to cry, big wet tears running down his pale little face.

"Wogie Pezze." Kendall begged but then he hung his head crying.

Logan went back to his friend at once, standing inches away from his friend, Logan coud never say no to Kendall expeically when the younger boy would cry.

Kendall looked up at Logan with quivering lips and hope in his tear filled eyes, he reached out for Logans ankle quickly smilling when Logan didnt pull away and he tagged Logan.

"Wogies it!" Kendall cried, then he got up and ran away from Logan with Carlos and James.

When Kendall was seven: (Even if he had to give Kendall his ice cream and first kiss)

Kendalls lower lip jutted out, letting out a tiny whimper, inhansing his puppy dog eyes.

Logan looked at his friend but then looked away, shaking his head.

"N-n-no Kendall." Logan stuttered out, it was so HARD to say no to Kendall becuase he never EVER said no to Kendall and when he did he always caved and gave Kendall whatever he wanted. At the moment what Kendall wanted was chocolate ice cream, HIS chocolate ice cream.

"Come on Logie peeezzeee, just one tiny little bite." Kendall begged, staring at Logan with his big green eyes...thoose eyes...they could make anyone cave.

"Kendall you have ADHD, this could make you even more hyper." Logan said bitting his lip.

"I dont think thats why you wont give me any." Kendall said sadly, Logan turnend to look at Kendall, the blondes lips were pouty, his big green eyes had tear with them and he looked heartbroken.

"W-why, I mean of course thats why." Logan said sternly.

Kendall shook his head.

"No, you dont love me no more." Kendall told Logan.

"Of course I still love you Kendall. Your my best friend." Logan said with a smile touching Kendalls cheek softly.

Kendall smied up at Logan and grabbed Logans hand sqeezing it in both of his hands.

"No Logie your not my best friend." Kendalls said shaking his head.

Hurt shown in Logans brown eyes.

"Then what are we?" Logan asked with hurt in his voice.

"Mmmm, Your my...your my boyfriend." Kendall said with a bigger grin.

"Your boyfriend? And your MY boyfriend too, right?" The eight year old checked.

"YEAH! Mommy said when you love someone very much they'll become your girlfrend, but I asked her what if you loved a boy, and she said that would be your boyfriend, and I love you very very much, so your my boyfriend." Kendall said with a blush.

"I love you very very much to Kendall." Logan said with a giggle.

"Boyfriends?" Kendall asked.

"Yup." Logan said with a nod.

Kendall squealed and hugged his new 'boyfriend' tightly, snuggling into Logans neck.

"We'll always be best friends too, Logan." Kendall whispered.

"Hey Kendall?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Yes, Logie?"

"Dont like boyfriends, kiss and stuff. Thats what I heard my mommy say." Logan told the blonde. Kendall moved away from Logan and stared the older boy in the eyes.

"So...do you wanna Kiss?" Kendall asked with a blush.

"I...I mean...If you...Yes I wanna kiss you Kendall." Logan told the blonde.

Kendall nodded, and Logan smiled, the brunette knew how to kiss or at least he thought he did, he had seen his mommy and daddy kiss many times. The brunette leanend in slowly and so did Kendall, Logan closed his eyes when there lips were a inch away from Kendall and Kendall did the same, when there lips touched niether of them moved, they just stayed like that for a minute, lips touching with no movement, Logan moved his lips softly once, and then Kendall did as well, the two quickly seperated, both of them blushing and smiling.

"So can I have ice cream now?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Sure you can...boyfriend."

When Kendall was thirteen: ( even if he got stabbed with nettles)

"Come on Logan!" Kendall whined as he pulled on Logans arm.

Fourteen year old Logan shook his head, he really really didnt want to do this, and he wasnt gonna give in. Nope. Not at all. No chance.

"Kendall, I really dont want to." Logan said.

"Come on, please." Kendall begged.

"No." Logan said sternly.

"But Loggiiieee!" Kendall whined.

"Dont, 'But Logie' me Kendall Francis Knight." Logan said.

"Come ooonn, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Kendall begged, clasping his hands together.

"Nope." Logan said shaking his head.

"Dont you love me?" Kendall asked.

"Dont use that against me." Logan said.

"I only use it against you when I think you dont love me." Kendall said with a pathetic pout.

Logan reached out and cupped Kendalls face, completely under the boys spell.

"You know I love you." Logan whispered.

"Nah-uh. You dont." Kendall said, Logan groanend, knowing Kendall was only doing this so he could get what he wanted, Kendall ALWAYS got what he wanted, or at least when it came to Logan he did.

He couldnt deny the blonde anything.

"Fine, okay! I'll do it." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"YAY! I already picked out your earing and everything." Kendall said with a giggle, he grabbed Logans arm and pulled him to the other side of the mall.

Logan almost wished he could say no to Kendall.

Because he couldnt.

And now he was going to get his ears peirced.

Fuck.

When Kendall was fifteen: (Even if he got bruised)

Logan and Kendall were at Logans house at the moment, Kendall was laying on his back on Logans bed, the brunette on top of him as they maked out.

Kendalls hands were in Logans hair and Logans hands were on Kendalls hips, rubbing soft circles into Kendalls baby soft skin.

Kendall whimpered when Logan bite on his lower lip softy. Logan ran his hands under Kendalls shirt, smirking when Kendall moanend.

Logan moved away from Kendalls mouth, kissing along his jaw, down his neck, before pressing his lips against Kendalls pulse point, bitting down softly and sucking.

Kendall groanend as the sensation and whined in annoyance when Logan pulled away to admire the purple hickey now on his boyfriends neck.

"Another one?" Kendall asked.

"Yup." Logan said with a smirk.

"When are you gonna let me do it to you?" Kendall said with a pout.

"When you grow enought balls to take charge." Logan teased.

"But I LIKE you taking charge." Kendall told Logan with a blush.

"Then like your hickeys too." Logan said grounding his hips into Kendalls making Kendall let out a strangled, submissive whin.

Suddenly Kendall flipped them over so he was on top of Logan, he giggled.

"This feels weird." Kendall commented.

"What does?"

"Being on top. I dont think I like it."

Kendall flipped them back over so he was under Logan, he grabbed Logans neck and hooked his finger under Logans chin, bringing up Logans face, exposing the boys neck.

Kendall leanend forwards slowly and attached his lips to Logans neck, sucking softly, he bite on Logans skin lightly and , Logan moanend softly, and Kendall seemend pleased because he bagan sucking harder, after a while, Kendall pulled off with a pop and looked at Logans neck.

"Its not that good." Kendall said with a pout.

"What do you mean?" Logan said with a laugh.

"The ones you give me are so much more darker, and bigger, mines suck." Kendall said.

"I liked it. My turn!" Logan went for Kendalls throat, but Kendall grabbed Logan and shock his head.

"I wanna practice more." Kendall said.

"Kendall-"

"Pleassseeee." Kendall said with puppy dog eyes.

Logan sighed. "Fine."

By the end of the night, Logans neck and collar bone was covered with darker bruise, and Logan was NOT pleased that he had to explain the reason behind his hickeys to his mother.

But it was all worth it, because Kendall was happy.

When Kendall was twenty one (Even if he was pist off)

"I'm so FUCKING out of here!"

Logan went for the front door, the couple was having there first huge fight since they had gotten married about four months ago, Kendall of course played the roll of bride and he picked out everything, and Logan agreed to everything of course.

Logan wasnt even sure who had started this fight, or really what it was all about, all he knew was that he was fucking pist off and he was fucking leaveing right now.

"No, Logan please!" Kendall begged, tears in his eyes.

"Fuck you Kendall, I'm leaving." Logan repeated.

He was right infront of the door, but suddenly Kendall swerved infront of it, blocking his way out.

"MOVE!"

"Logan please dont go!" Kendall begged as he began to cry.

"I need time to myself." Logan growled.

"Please Logan, I'll leave you alone, give you space, please just dont go." Kendall sobbed.

"MOVE NOW!"

"Logan please!" Kendall whimpered, as tears ran down his face.

"I'm leaving." Logan said, he grabbed Kendalls arm and pushed him out of the way, he opened the door.

"Logan, please dont go! Come back!"

Logan slammend the dorr behind him, he walked down the hallway and up the stairs, stopping when he got to the roof top of the Palmwoods. He sat by the edge of the building, sitting cross legged, he sighed and barried his head in his hands.

All he could think about was Kendall.

He was just so mad, so pist off at the blonde, he didnt want to be near him at the moment, even if it had killed him inside to see Kendall cry, expecially because he knew it was his fault.

He suddenly heard laughter and he looked down to look at the park, he saw four little kids playing tag, laughing, while one trailed behind, obviously that child was it, and then he heard the child start to cry and another child went over to the crying child, and allowed the boy to tag him.

Logan smiled to himself remembering a time he had done the same for his Kendall.

The light of happiness and love that had shown on the four year olds face.

He sighed again and ran his hands up his neck and then touched his ear lobes, feeling the small diamonds placed in his ears, he winced, remembering the feeling of the nettle going threw his ear, but it had been worth it when Kendall had smiled at him with a glow on the angelic face.

Logan suddenly realized something.

Logan hopped up and then he was sprinting down the stairs, almost tripping a few times, then down the hall, he quickly shoved open the door to his and Kendalls apartment.

He closed the door behind him, and walked quickly down the hall to his and Kendalls bedroom, the door was open and Logan saw Kendall sitting on the floor, back agaisnt the bed, crying.

Logan walked into the room and sat infront of Kendall.

Kendall looked up and meet Logans eyes.

"Logan." Kendall whispered.

Logan reached out and grabbed Kendalls face, he kissed the blonde tenderly, caressing his cheeks, it was a sweet, soft, short kiss, but it left them both breathless, Logan pulled back and rested there forheads together.

"You came back." Kendall whispered.

"I did."

Kendall looked at him in wonder.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Becasue you asked me too." Logan answered simply.

"But why would you-"

Logan held a finger to Kendalls lips, shushing him.

"I cant say no to you." Logan said.

"Really?"

Logan laughed.

"Baby, I couldnt deny you if I tried."

So I hope you liked the ending. I hope it held some type of interest, and that you enjoyed all the sweet scenes between Logan and Kendall. Tell me which one was your favrite!  
>I hope this didnt sucked.<br>PLease review Lots of Love Sarah


End file.
